


Of All Our Fears

by sphynx_and_roses



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Romance, Dominance, Drugs, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphynx_and_roses/pseuds/sphynx_and_roses
Summary: In the restricted section within Hogwarts library there lies many a secret.Cross carefully past the rope, tread lightly upon the wooden floorboards and slip by the ghosts that vanish down the aisles.It's dark in the depths of the library, but somewhere upon back wall shelves, Hermione finds one the most horrifying secrets of all.Theres only one way out and it's all downhill from here.A dark fic, coming to terms with her fears, sex and death





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
> A few small changes to the timeline, this story does not follow the series events exactly. 
> 
> Prefects are now in sixth year, so the characters are of legal age (16ish).
> 
> No Dumbledore killing
> 
> Illegal wizarding substances.
> 
> Based loosely off the idea of The Vaults of Fear from the Hogwarts Mystery game, we find Hermione and Draco at the start of a new school year, anxious of the darkness that looms ahead and within themselves.  
> The first few chapters might be light and a bit playful but the story will get a lot heavier, angstier and darker in later chapters-I will add extra tags about explicit content later on.
> 
> This is my first multi chapter story, enjoy!

 

 

One of the most beautiful smells in the world greeted Hermione Granger as she stepped out of the Castle and onto the grounds.

Fresh Rain.

She closed her eyes to the sound of it, the rain brought out the dampness of the Forbidden Forest and carried with it the light aroma of cooking from Hagrid's Hut.

She was home again, her first weekend at Hogwarts as a sixth year.

A Prefect to be exact, a badge she now wore with pride and promise for the year ahead.

The grounds were always a sight to behold and she wondered how many other students silently marveled at the beauty of their surroundings. Ignoring the snickers from a group of Slytherin girls as she crossed the sodden grass, the heavy books under her arm suddenly slipped out from her grasp.

Scowling, she rushed to gather them and turned swiftly around and caught sight of the girls entering the castle.

Giving the leather bound covers a thorough wipe with her cloak sleeve, Hermione let out a slow exhale. No need to feel anxious, no need to stress she told herself as she regained her composure.

Nothing was going to set her back this year.

No, this year belonged to her.

 

Later that evening as the students filed into the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione felt chipper from the morning walk around the grounds and afternoon study in the library. It felt good to be back at school, she craved the structure and routine it provided.  She smiled as she scanned the Great hall for friendly faces she recognised.

Her mood however, soured a little as she was torn away by the  incessant bragging of her friend, Ron Weasley.

Ron strode on ahead, it was a good thing that he did or she would have given him an earful .

Instead she caught the tail end of his words to Harry, boasting about his new Prefect badge.

She rolled her eyes and cringed.

She hated to admit it but being appointed Prefect wasn’t just about book smarts, no Ron had proven time and time again of his loyalty and bravery over the years. Of course she was happy for him though. As they slid into their rows on the Gryffindor table she contemplated what receiving the short end of the stick in life might have felt like for the youngest Weasley boy.

_Honestly, what was Professor McGonagall thinking when she chose Ron,_ she thought and stabbed a chicken leg onto her plate.

The thought soon disappeared as Ginny sat beside her, filling her plate with food.

As dinner turned into dessert, Ron dropped his cutlery with a clang

“Who does he think he is, that slimey sliver haired prick! He doesn’t deserve it!” He exclaimed between mouthfuls.

“Who?Ron, what?” asked Ginny, twisting around in her seat to catch a glimpse of the Slytherin table.

Hermione turned too, just in time to see  the words “Weasley is a defect” flicker and fade above Draco Malfoy’s head and the Slytherin students snickering and whispering.

“Calm down Ron, Malfoy’s  being Malfoy, just ignore it.” She heard harry say.

“I’m glad I don’t have to any stupid patrols with him or…or… I’d really let him have it!”

“Sure you would Ron” Laughed Ginny putting on a silly impression of an angry Ron Weasley, his ears beginning to turn pink with embarrassment.

But Hermione didn’t join in on the banter.

She had received her Prefect timetable a few days prior and had noticed one small detail she knew would put a damper on the whole experience .

“Lucky you.” Murmered Hermione as she shot the Slytherins a final glare before returning to her dismal apple strudel.

 

 

After dinner, the boys found themselves ignoring their textbooks and instead indulging themselves in a game of Wizard Chess.

“You know Harry, there’s something different about Hermione.”

Dressed In their pajamas, Ron slid his pawn forth and with a mighty CLANG, his pawn swung at Harry’s knight and destroyed it.

“Oh? and what would that be?”

Harry studied the board and thought to himself that this could be a distraction tactic on Ron’s behalf, better act cool.

“Well… I think it’s her face, I’m not sure but her skin looks…better, somehow?.”

“Her skin?” he asked incredulously with a laugh “What about it?”

Ron shrugged and shuffled on the bed awkwardly, “ it just looks nice is all, dunno.”

He paused, considering Harry’s counter move “And maybe her hair, Hermione has a lot of hair ….”

Cormac McLaggen snorted as he passed by Harry’s bed, “ I bet it’s not just the skin on her face that looks nice Weasley ” he laughed idiotically as Ron grabbed his wand and sent a pillow hurtling in his direction.

“Urgh what do girls see in a prick like McLaggen! Gross.” Ron huffed, his face now beet red. “What?”

Harry’s bishop slid across the board with ease and smashed into Ron’s, sending fragments flying.

“Nothing.”

Sighing, Ron moved his knight into an offensive position and waited for Harry to go on.

“It’s that obvious isn’t it?” he asked peering up at his friend awkwardly.

“ ‘fraid so mate.”

The pair fell silent as the game was drawing to a close. It was pretty early in the evening, most of the boys were in the common room save for a few reading or lingering in the boys dorm. Still, Ron glared at some second years, one short boy called Daniel Evans was squeaking excitedly about spells and vaults and curses.

Ron swivelled around and told him to shut it, the kid's face turned pink from embarrasment.

“bloody hell Harry not again!” His eyes widened as Harry moved into checkmate.

“ I’m only winning because you’re so distracted.”

He laughed, “Yeah, that's got to be it. Hey, where is Hermione tonight? Did she say she was heading to the library?”

Harry stretched his arms over his head and twisted, stretching his back

“No, I don’t think so. She mentioned something about her Prefect rounds.”

The boys watched as the little chess figurines sorted themselves out on the board, settling back into their starting positions.  With a flick of the wrist, Ron summoned a small bag of sweets that they grinned keenly over.

“Hmm that’s too bad…another game Harry?”

"This time, winner gets all!" Harry grinned, it felt so good to be home again.

 

 

Unlike the boys, Hermione was not enjoying her evening.

It was her first Prefect duty of the term and there was one sight that she was not looking forward to seeing every Saturday night.

Well, two actually.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell wafting from a nearby cauldron.

The first was the wizard standing stiffly in front of them outside of the dungeons.

Severus Snape wore his trademark expression of disdain as he looked from one to the other.

Although she held a deep respect for how knowledgeable her Professor was, his personality made her edgy.

“I trust that you both, despite your apparent rivalries, can be mature enough in placing them aside this evening to complete your rounds of Prefect duties ....WITHOUT incidence?”

He arched his brow, observing Hermione first then her Slytherin partner.

“Mr Malfoy, you have the reporting parchment?”

“Yes sir” he replied, now standing at least a head or two taller than her and much broader than she last remembered him being.

“Very well… Ms Granger…Mr Malfoy.” He nodded and swiftly retreated into the dungeon.

 

The two walked back in silence towards the Grand staircase. It was a tense few minutes before any words were exchanged between the two.

“It had to be you didn’t it Granger, the Potty Potter gang cheerleader, of all the people I could be spending my Saturday night with…” he muttered, to her or himself, she wasn’t quite sure.

She could already feel her blood begin to boil but paused to compose herself. There was a strange tingling in her fingertips that made her hands feel a little shaky, but she ignored it.

“Like anyone pleasant would be wanting to spend their Saturday night with you Malfoy. It must be in your genes, the taller you grow the more arrogant and snobbish you become.”

 

“Watch who you’re talking to like that with that Mudblood tongue of yours Granger.” Draco replied almost automatically, before checking the reporting parchment for the list of floors and rooms they were tasked to patrol.

 

Breaking the silence, Hermione looked up at the floors above “I suppose we should head up to the third floor first, that’s where - ”

The Slytherin boy scrunched up his face and gave her a look “ Oh come off it, you only want to go to the third floor because of the library. WE are not going anywhere, I’ll do the third, you can go somewhere else. I’d rather spend my evening alone thankyou.”

She glared at Malfoy, sending subliminal daggers straight into the eyes that were narrowed towards her. There was no point retaliating, this was Malfoy afterall, but still she felt a tiny pang of rejection

 “Fine, if you want to be an arse, have it your way.”

 

Draco watched the witch storm off in a huff.

He really disliked that Hermione Granger.

She was always so up herself, so righteous, such a rigid goodie two shoes .

But as he made his way up the Grand Staircase and towards the third floor, he found himself trying to pinpoint the reasons why he hated her.

 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an interesting piece of contraband that had been circulating around the Slytherin common room, a small chunk of Dautrum, and popped it in his mouth.

Hated? He wasn’t so sure about that, untangling fact from feeling had become grossly entwined over the years that he felt there had so many layers to it.

Still Granger, Weasley and Potter were at least a small source of amusment for him now that he had returned to Hogwarts for another year. But for how long?

He grimaced at the bitterness of the Dautrum but could already feel its effects, a pleasing buzz coursed through him.

_Big things are bubbling under the surface of this lousy school_ ,  he thought to himself, striding through the quiet corridor,  _it won't be long now.…_

Up ahead, a curious crackling noise frizzled and sparked, the sound echoing down the dim corridor.

Then, nothing.

Silence.

Was he hearing things? No, that was real.

Languidly Malfoy withdrew his wand and uttered “Lumos” , stepping soundlessly down the left hand side, passing sleeping portraits as he went. He couldn’t be sure what the spell was but he could certainly taste the tingling of magical energy on the tip of his tongue, the air was thick with the after burn of it.

The library, it must have come from in there.

_Stupid Granger_ , she better not be having me on. He thought.

 He should have felt uneasy, but as he approached the wooden entrance door to the library, he revelled in the smooth ease of the substance and the confidence it had conjured to the surface.

As Malfoy lunged forward, shoving the wooden doors inwards, he heard a small shriek and clattering sounds of confusion.

“Show yourselves to me!” he declared, whipping his wand wildly around in the darkness, lamps sparking to life as the faces of the culprits were illuminated by the blue flickering flames.

Down in the Defense Against The Dark Arts Isle towards the middle of the library were a small group of Gryffindors and as Malfoy sauntered towards them, he noticed something spark and fade.

“Well, well, well…a gang of cowardly Gryffindors” Drawled Malfoy “I’m on Prefect duty, care to explain youselves?”

As a timid looking boy went to speak, a witch with a stern face spoke over him

“Nothing, we were just practicing some spell work with the help of these textbooks.”

Malfoy smirked and crossed his arms feeling positively pleased with himself

“Is that soooo… I don’t believe you. Liar, your pathetic little friend gives you all away.”

The three Gryffindors couldn’t quite meet his eyes, looking away awkwardly.

But something was off.

He scanned the scene, a few textbooks lay open on the floor but apart from that there was no trace of what they had just been up to. What did he care though? He was exerting his new sense of power and it felt good.

“I couldn't care less what your all up to, but I’m sure Professor Snape will when you three show up outside his chambers at this time of night. Now grab your shit and follow me.”

As the Gryffindors scrambled to gather their belongings and hurried out of the library, something caught Draco’s eye, something towards the back of the room but clearly there was nothing there.

A trick of the light?

Does dauturm cause hallucinations?  
He was so sure it didn't.

Oh well.

 

It was some time after he dropped the trio off in the Dungeons and returned to the Grand Staircase that he saw her again.

Hermione Granger walked towards him, now looking weary and  slightly disheveled.

“Don’t ask” she spoke before he could , “should we call it a night?”

“Yeah, lets see”

Draco rechecked the parchment and  extra names under the detention row appeared,before folding it back up.

She was looking at him oddly, scrutinizing him with a furrowed brow.

“Yes?” he asked, slowly comprehending that perhaps she could sense he was on something.

Instead she sighed heavily

“Nothing. I’m off to bed now, I suggest you do the same.”

“A slightly repulsive offer, I have my own bed to go to Granger.”

“That’s not what I-“

Her eyes widened as he cocked an eyebrow smirking.

He walked away, leaving the witch both irritated and confused.

_Flirting with the enemy Draco, really...you must be high._  He thought to himself as he sauntered down towards the depths of the Slytherin dungeons, his feet feeling as light as air. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second Chapter of Of All Our Fears, thankyou for being so patient!  
> In this chapter we delve a little deeper into the friendship (ahem,crush) between Ron and Hermione, Draco's double life and some insight into his inability to form connections with others. I really want to take my time in fleshing out emotional baggage of these characters. This is my first multi chapter fanfic, it feels real ambitious of a task for me to do but I really want to persist with this one , I have so many ideas!
> 
> We are jumping straight into some adult situations (M/E rating), not with who you may be expecting, I promise I am building up a bit of a slow burn between Hermione and Draco, but for those who needed a bit of spice , here it is haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:  
> I know I am so very inconsistent when it comes to writing chapters, for me this is an occasional hobby amongst other hobbies and life stuff, so I apologise if anyone has been waiting on an update for any of my stories ><
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Hermione yawned and stretched her arms above her head.  
It was the free period before their afternoon classes and she felt as though there was so much to do with so little time. Ron, Harry and herself were stretched out on the floor surrounded by scraps of parchment and textbooks.

  
" You look awful 'mione. Don't tell me you’ve stayed up all night again with your nose in a book."  
She shot a look at Ron and quickly glanced around the Gryffindor common room before leaning in close as not to be overheard.  
"What a charming observation Ron, but no, not exactly. I've been researching the cursed vaults."  
Harry huffed and looked up incredulously from his essay  
“Hermione, you don’t believe this nonsense that’s been flying around the school lately?”  
“A critical mind is an open mind Harry and before you say anything, no I don’t believe in half the rubbish that flies around this school. However, I swear I have heard of these vaults before somewhere.”  
Both boys stared at her, Ron perhaps a bit too eagerly for her liking.  
“Well, I don’t know too much about it, but when one reads as much as I do one stumbles across information that needs to be investigated for later.”  
Harry replaced his quill in the ink pot with a clink.  
“Perhaps one can mind ones own business maybe?”  
“Oi,” Ron glared at his friend  “Cool it mate, we’re all just talking here aren’t we?”  
She could feel eyes watching them, but she didn’t have to look around to hear a couple of girls giggling at her expense.  
“Sorry Hermione, I’m just up to my ears in study here, I think I’m going to head to the library before class. Just, we don’t need any more danger in our lives do we? What with Voldemort out there and NEWTS later on....”  
She nodded “I suppose not, you’re alright Harry.” and waved him off.  
Now it was just herself and Ron.  
A small, comfortable silence fell between them as they began to scratch away at their parchment with their quills.  
She failed to notice that twice Ron had gone to say something but didn’t, or the few times he glanced up and looked at her with soft eyes before burying his face in his book again. She was lost in thought, thinking about how thrilling and dangerous her life had become since attending Hogwarts, how mysterious but deadly the wizarding world with all its secrets could be too. But over the past couple of years, from the things they had seen and done, she couldn’t help but feel more on edge, more jittery and anxious than ever. Sometimes she felt so worked up, that her head would feel a little woosy, her hands a bit fluttery. As exciting as the prospect of cursed vaults were, and of course it was in her nature to find out everything possible about everything magical, it made her feel uneasy that this could be another “ chamber of secrets” type situation all over again.  
“…Hogsmeade.” Ron’s voice rang in her ears.

“What was that Ron?” she looked up feeling as though she had just zoned out for a while.  
Ron looked at her with startled eyes, as though she had just grown a second head.  
“I- I ummm, I think we’re late for potions!” They both glanced quickly around the  empty room and noticed poor Neville rushing out of the portrait hole.  
“Oh gods no!! Come along Ronald we’ve got to hurry!” She whisked all her parchment and items up into her bag as Ron scrambled to gather his belongings.  
He watched her elegant strides, her hair flowing and curling behind her as if in slow motion as they almost ran out of the room.  
Next time.

 

****************

  
Draco Malfoy sat towards the back of the classroom, today’s chapter at the ready and growing more intrigued by the minute.  
The absence of Hermione Granger had become obvious as Potter sat down by two vacant seats usually filled by the ginger one and the Granger girl.  
A hush decended upon the class as Professor Snape signalled for the start of the lesson and for all wands to be put away. A collective groan rose from the room when the chalk flitted its way across the chalkboard writing  “Theoretical lesson: Chapter 3.”  
“Urgh, a theory lesson, stuff that, wanna cut class?” muttered Pansy Parkinson to Draco from behind her hand.  
In Draco’s mind there was no way they could get away with that, hell these days he felt as though all the Professors at Hogwarts were keeping him under close inspection.  
His hand came to rest upon the opposite forearm.

  
“Can’t too late now.” He murmered back , his eyes never leaving Professor Snape as the man flicked his hand and erased the writing in one fell swoop.  
“Silenceee! There is no need for fussing, I’m sure-”  
Suddenly the door to the dungeons creaked open slightly and the room fell quiet yet again.  
In walked Hermione Granger and Ron wealsey.  
Her cheeks were flushed pink, her big brown eyes wide and locked onto Snapes, he even noticed her tie was skewed a bit.  
She almost looked a bit provocative, which made Draco snigger a bit over how demoralising it would be for her to realise this.  
But with Ron Weasley? Granger stooping so low to have sex with the ginger seemed both improbable and laughable.  
The brain and the dunderhead.“Professor, I’m so sorr-“  “And you are interrupting this class further. No, you will take your seat Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, see me after the lesson has ended.”

  
Pansy leaned over and whispered in his ear “But we could have a lot of fun Draco… why are you looking at her like that?”  
He leaned back in his chair and stared at the way she wiggled her bum slightly in her seat as she settled in.  
“Don’t concern yourself Pans, looks are meaningless when they’re sustained by filthy blood...”A small feminine hand slid under the desk and squeezed his leg close to his crotch.  
His leg jerked away suddenly.  
For a spilt second his eyes closed, he felt nothing, like usual.  
He didn’t like to be reminded that within him was a rather strong lack of desire.It bothered him to recall the stories of the other Slytherin boys talking in low voices in the common room at night about love and feelings.  
"I have told you not to do that" He hissed back at her, unaware of the students around him who began writing.  
Pansy smirked back, this time sliding her foot lightly up against his calf.  
Malfoy's chair scraped loudly as he jumped at the feeling of touch against him.  
Now he was furious.  
"I fucking told you Parkinson- "  
But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence for Professor Snape stood before him, leering down at the blond boy  
"Detention Mr Malfoy, gather your belongings and leave. I will not tolerate this idiotic behaviour in my classroom."

 

**********************************

 

It was 7pm by the time Ron and Hermione left the dungeons and brushed themselves off from a very dusty detention.   
"Urgh I think we've just missed dinner too, geez what a git old Snape i-i-i-" he sneezed violently into the sleeve of his cloak twice before regaining his composure again.  
 "-is."  
 "Ronald what did you expect for being tardy to Potions class? I'm just frustrated it took as long as it did, now we have to stay up even later writing an extra 10inches of parchment."  
 "Cripes! Another late night, I'm never going to get on top of all this homework, it's alright for you Hermione, your super smart."   
With the flick of her wand she cast a cleaning spell over them both and the dust disappeared in an instant. "That's better! Comeon, lets go to the library and make a start."   
Groaning, Ron shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to follow her down the hallway. 

He watched as she walked, her bushy brown curls dancing behind her as they made their way up the stairs. Words were on the tip of his tounge but they felt too dangerous too say out loud. How had she become so beautiful with each passing summer? He could hear her voice telling him about her theories of what the cursed vaults were about, but he didn't care, he was only half listening. He was so entranced with her. 

  
_Hermione, would you like to go to Hogsmeade on the weekend?_  
_Hermione, What tea would you like? I'll buy you some cake too, maybe pumpkin scones as well because I know they're your favourite._  
_Herimione, I like you._  
_I really like you a lot._  
_Hermione._  
_Hermione._

"Interesting seeing you coming out of detention Granger, oh how the mighty mudblood has fallen " Ron snapped out of his trance and saw Hermione talking to Draco Malfoy up on the landing above.   
Hermione snorted , crossing her arms defensively.  
"You're such an asshole, I merely lost track of time, not that I have to explain myself to the likes of you.".  
A fire rose up within Ron and he surged up the stairs two at a time till he reached the landing.  
"Hey! Bugger off Malfoy, she doesn't want to talk to you!" said Ron, manouvering himself slighly in front of his friend.  
"Oh Ron, don't bother with him, come along lets go." he heard her say but he continued to size up Draco with a sharp glare.  
Draco smirked, his eyes slid between Ron and Hermione before snorting inelegantly.  
Hermione was already walking away when Draco lowered his voice for Ron's ears only.  
"Been talking to Mc Claggen lately Weasel? Word spreads, tsk tsk, how common of your sort to sink so low"  
And with that Draco sauntered down the stairs leaving the colour drain out Ronald Weasley's horrified face.

 

********************

 

Detention came and went.  
He closed his eyes and felt his heavy feet lead him up, up, up the spiral staircase and towards the library.  
After his detention with Snape, his essay was probably going to be handed in late, but at the very least he could find the books he needed to make a start on it tomorrow.  
Whatever.  
As he searched for the books, his head felt unfocused, distracted.  
His thoughts drifted to his next destination, it had been a while, not that he needed such things but it would be a good opportunity to relax.  
Between the gaps on the bookshelf he noticed a familiar witch.  
Granger, again.  
He smirked at their earlier confrontation, as soon as he had seen Weasel-bee how could he not stir the cauldron so to speak?  
Everything else in his life was beginning to fall apart, he might as well maintain the facade of some normalacy.  
As he emerged from the aisle he saw her, face hidden in a book, her hair pooling onto its pages, as if absorbing the book for all its worth.  
A curious feeling welled up within him as he stared at her, peacefully reading by herself a long wooden desk.  
He couldn't quite pinpoint it, something between envy and intrigue.  
She wasn't doing anything aside from studying.  
For a muggle born, her intelligence and magical prowess remain living proof against all the anti-muggle sentiments Draco had heard over the years.  
Still, something was different about her this year, she no longer looked like a nerdy bookworm at all. But it ran deeper than just appearances, there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He shook his head and decided to leave, walking out the door unseen.

 

It was just past 11pm as Draco slipped into the disused classroom on the sixth floor.  
She was already there and waiting.  
Pansy Parkinson in all her Slytherin glory, in nothing but her skimpy underwear obscured by her witches robes.  
With an elegant swish of her wand she sealed off the room with the appropriate spells until it was just them two in their own private part of the castle.  
Silence fell between them.  
“Mr Malfoy, it has been a while.” She winked, tilting her chin seductively towards him.  
But Draco didn’t move, instead he took in the familiar surroundings of the room, his gaze falling upon certain features of the room where they had once been intimate.  
And felt…nothing.  
"I thought we agreed to keep our little sessions private?" he said cooly, watching her watch him.  
She walked over, robes slightly ajar so he could see the curve of her breast as she stood in front of him.  
"I was only teasing." she replied "I like watching you squirm."  
He felt a sudden revulsion well up inside as he recalled words that his father had told him about relationships and women.  
The sentiment that witches were equals but  are also meant to be enjoyed, to be shared, indulged upon. Respected of course, as it is the gentlemanly thing to do but never loved, always for either furthering the line or to satisfy ones own desires.He recalled overhearing his father's authorative words on many occasions as he had sex with his mother,that cold loveless tone drilled into his brain forever.

"Do not ever touch me like that again in public, do you understand?" he warned angrily.  
The witch crossed her arms defensivly across her chest and pulled her robes tightly around her.  
"Draco it was only a joke." she replied meekly.  
"I dont care, I have made it clear that there is to be no personal contact on the outside, the only things we do remain in this room and are solely arranged so we can fuck each other when needed."

Pansy's brows knitted together, her lips forming a thin hard line.  
“You’re in love with the mudblood aren’t you? ”  
He forced out a laugh of exasperation and ran a hand through his hair  
“In love with mudblood Granger? Hah!  You have lost it Pans if you think I'd ever dirty myself with her. This is nothing to do with love! or feelings! I don't need either of those."  
Another moment of silence descended upon them.  
Pansy remained silent.  
He felt like a wild animal now, poked and provoked by the witch before him.  
"And don't mistake any of this for love either, because you know it isn't. I'm a Malfoy, Pans. After the dark lord has gained control over the wizarding world, I will marry for the sole purpose of producing an heir and furthering the Malfoy name. You are no exception either, your pureblood name demands it of you too."  
Pansy backed away and sat on the desk looking sullen.  
She didn't respond for what felt like the longest time.

"So are you taking the Dark Mark then?"  
she uttered

He froze at the sound of those words.  
Again, she was uncovering the crux of yet another issue that made him feel dreadfully wrong.  
"Yes. Mother begs me not to but my Father expects it, I am almost of legal age." he gritted through his teeth  
"Oh. Draco I-"  
but he didnt want to hear it and held up his hand to stop her.  
She fell silent.  
He walked forward slowly, not wanting to scare her as she seemed intimidated by his presence now.  
As he let his gaze roam over her curves, he felt nothing apart from a primal surge of lust at the thought of getting her to do things to him. He could feel the power dynamic between them shifting in his favour and it felt downright sinful.  
He lent against the desk in front of her and crossed his arms casually.  
"Pans," he implored as she drew her gaze up to match his " do you want to stop this?"  
She shook her head but looked away as quickly as she did.

Out of his pocket, he withdrew a handkerchief and within it wrapped a small chunk of dautrum he broke in half.  
"Pans, we have a good thing here, lets not ruin it. Here, I have something for you"  
She hesitated before glancing back and as she saw what was resting in his outstretched hand, her eyes widened.  
"I just don't like the way you talk about yourself sometimes...I know you."  
she spoke  her eyes still on the substance in his hand.Ignoring her comment, Draco elegantly brushed the side of her face lightly with the backs of his fingers.  
Her smooth cheek was hot against his skin.  
"Close your eyes and open your mouth." he spoke in a low soft voice and he smirked as the witch did exactly that.  
Placing the tiny chunk in her mouth, he closed his lips over hers and kissed her deeply, feeling her body melt beneath his.

It didn't take long before the blond was bracing himself against the desk , one hand in her hair as the witch was so lost in sucking him off that both of them were reduced to a quivering, moaning mess.  
Draco's mind was buzzing with pleasure, sparks shooting through his body, as the witch drew him deeper and deeper into her hot wet mouth.  
The dautrum was flooding him with waves of pure relaxation and euphoria from sex.  
He could feel every flick of her tongue, the brush of her nipples against his leg, her face against his balls and he pressed her head tightly against the base of his dick.

It was the feeling of power that did it for him.

He remain clothed and she was naked, her taut, pink nipples bobbed up and down as she sucked him at a dreamy pace.

He watched through heavy lids as she played with herself too, quivering and moaning against his flesh.

The drug pulsed through him, like golden sunlight flowing through his veins.

His moans softly echoed off the stone walls.

 

Later that night Draco lay spent and boneless in his bed.

The dautrum was wearing off slightly but was still caught in the haze of its dissociative state.

He was so tired but he couldn't sleep, just replaying the sensations of squeezing her full breasts or plunging himself into her ruthlessly again and again.

As empty and as meaningless as the sex had been it was never any different.  
He recalled casting a cleaning spell on her as they lay separately on the classroom floor together catching their breath.  
Sure they were friends, the closest he ever got to having a friend, but again, the concept of attachment, love, affection or even just the act of caring about eluded him.  
He couldn't understand it.  
How could he, he never experienced such emotions before.  
It made him feel cold, inhuman.

There was a part of him, deep down that he hated to acknowledge for it made him fearful of how he didn't want to give the idea any power.  
He didn't want to be like his father.  
At all.  
He lay in bed listening to the storm brewing outside of the castle walls, even down in the dungeon the enchanted windows displayed the flickers of lightening that were flashing in the distance.  
The seed had been planted once he realised that perhaps his father and the dark lords followers had been wrong.

Although certain beliefs were ingrained within him from birth, he was terrified of the Dark Lord and his reign of power over the world as he knew it.

  
He had overheard his own father one night smashing everything in the parlour and cursing loudly before the whole house decended into deafening silence.  
He had witnessed his mother weep in her bedroom as he peered around the door and hear her sobbing over his father's involvment.  
When he grew older his father started confiding him in more of the Dark Lords beliefs and plans and while he didn't realise it then, his father was putting these ideas in his head out of fear and self preservation than actually believeing in it.  
He felt uneasy, the neck of his undershirt constricted his throat as his hand lighty touched his forearm.  
In the dim moonlight, he could see the Dark Mark faintly writhing upon his skin.  
He had lied somewhat to Pansy, this was his responsibility.  
He was in this, alone.  
As the soft snoring of the Slytherin boys filled the dorm room, Draco felt his eyes prick with tears and before he could understand why, they were rolling down his cheeks.  
He stared up at the ceiling for the longest time watching the shadows play across the walls.  
The empty void inside his chest had never felt so ominous.

 

 


End file.
